Sick, No Power
by InvaderZimLoverFangirl
Summary: Zim catches a cold, but his body isn't designed for Earth's diseases. The weather is cold and snowy, and after the base's power goes out all hope lies on GIR. Will GIR save his master? Even an insane robot can feel love..
1. Chapter 1

Zim tugged harshly at a leash in an attempt to stop his tiny, robot slave.

"But I want tacos!" GIR pleaded while choking violently from the force of a collar around his throat.

"We need to get out of here, it's far too cold and too dirty for me to remain healthy!" The alien hissed, already growing pale.

Snow was spread across the city floor, and the whole planet seemed to be gathering around an ice-rink, eager to skate.

"TACOS!"

"I'LL MAKE YOU TACOS AT HO-" Zim started a coughing fit. When he finally was able to catch his breath, the green-skinned boy slowly growled: "Now listen to your master."

GIR's shoulders, eyes, antenna, wrists, and belly grew red underneath his doggy disguise. "Yes, Master!"

With a cloud of smoke, the two were off into the sky; heading home.

* * *

Zim curled himself into a blanket, shivering despite the over-heated base.

"Chocolate?" GIR offered, showing him a cup full of hot-chocolate with a waffle inside.

"No.." The alien sniffled. _This stupid planet has gotten me sick.. And there's no medications designed for my kind and this planet.._ Zim shuddered. _What if I don't make it? My body isn't meant for this!_

The power went out, causing GIR to scream and run across the room.

"GIR! Stop it, I need you to-" He sneezed. "Go to my base and order Irken remedies for illnesses."

The robot was about to refuse, but then saw how terrible Zim looked. Even he could tell he was ill. GIR nodded and jumped down the garbage can.

"I'm doomed.." The room's heat had all faded, weakening what little chances the alien had for hope.


	2. Chapter 2

The tiny robot ran frantically through the base, then screamed: "COMPUTER!"

No answer.

"COMPUTER?"

No answer.

"TACOS?!"

Then suddenly it dawned on him. There was no power, no computer.. No microwave.

GIR started crying at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Zim covered his antennae at the sound of his SIR unit's voice blasting through the floor.

The base's heat by now was completely gone.

Curling deeper into the blanket, Zim observed his breath producing fog in front of his face.

_I need help._

__The sickly alien attempted to stand, but was so weak that he collapsed under his own, light, weight.

"Giirrr.."

* * *

Gir heard a thud echo through the ceiling, followed by his master's voice. Turning into duty-mode, he flew straight through said ceiling, barely missing Zim.

The robot's eyes faded back to teal, "Master?" He walked over to the alien, and cuddled him.

Zim blushed, this time he had nothing on his mind other than fear. Gir's touch, for once, was soothing.

"Gir.. I-I need you to get help.. The Dib-" He coughed. "The Dib may have.. A heat source or.. Antidote."

"I don't wanna.." Gir complained, but dashed out of the house anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Dib sat on his couch, sipping hot chocolate. Unlike Zim's base, his house was not effected by the power outage.

"MARY!" Gir came (literally) crashing through his front door, sending pieces of door across the room.

"Gahh! Gir?!" The sudden shock caused Dib to spill his drink all over the floor.

"MY MASTER'S IN TROUBLE!"

* * *

Zim forced himself to stand, using his TV stand for support. Gasping for air, the alien's crimson eyes flickered across a photo. His heart beat a little bit as he realized it was a picture of him and Gir with a heart backdrop.

_Maybe I can trust him after all.._

Zim fell backwards, luckily on his couch, and fell victim to a coughing fit.

Gir jumped through the window, carrying a giant power-box and a vile full of neon blue, bubbling liquid.

The robot slave hooked up the power box, causing heat to circulate throughout the base. Then, he shoved the vile into Zim's face. "DRINK IT LIKE IT'S A PIG!"

Too desperate to think of other options, Zim drank the liquid. Suddenly, all his strength regrew.

"Woo!" Gir clung onto his master in happiness.

"Thank-you, Gir.." Zim purred, hugging him back.

Slowly, the two drew in for a kiss.

It was soft.

When they broke apart, Zim asked: "Soo.. How did you get the Dib-Stink to give you those items?"

Gir smiled. "Well, I HAD SEX WITH HIM!"

**END.**


End file.
